The 4th Day of LOVE
by xNeglectedxRejectx
Summary: What happens when a 4th of July weekend turns into a love fest? Read to find out what happens! oneshot Rated T!


**Yo! As we all know it was The 4th of July yesterday! WHICH MEANS...I 4th of July story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (don't taunt me! You don't own him either!)**

**Summery: What happens when a 4th of July weekend turns into a love fest? Read to find out what happens! (oneshot) Rated T!**

**Ages: The girls of the rookie nine- 16 The guys of the rookie nine- 17 Gaara- 17 Kankouro- 19 Temari- 20 Guy's team- 18**

**Ok so yeah here it goes:**

**Title:**** The 4****th day of LOVE!**

**Author:**** Hyuga Hinani**

**Chapter 1:**** Kiss, kiss, kiss!**

**Hinani: Hello brotherins!**

**Sasuke, Ino, Naruto: WHAT THE HELL?!**

**Hinata: Hi guys!**

**Sasuke: -glomps Hinata- MINE!**

**Ino: HAHA!**

**Naruto: OOOOOOOH!**

**Hinata: -giggles- Only for the story!**

**Sasuke: Damn...**

**Hinani: ON WITH THE STORY, SO EMO BOY WILL BE HAPPY!**

**Sasuke: Yeah, Make me happy!**

**Hinani: You know what will make _me_ happy?**

**Ino: If you got a boyfriend?**

**Hinata: If your boyfriend didn't dump you?**

**Sasuke: If I killed Sakura?**

**Hinani: YUSH!!!!!!! (all of them except Hinata's)**

**Naruto: And you know what would make me happy, if you finished this story so me and Ino could go on our date!**

**Hinani: Fine, meanie pants!**

**All: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Hinani: Sorry. -.-'**

Naruto ran faster, today Sasuke and Naruto were going to Disney Land! They agreed to go on The 4th of July. Actually, Naruto agreed, Sasuke just went along with it.

The blonde haired teen slowed down as he reached his destination. "Hn. You finally made it Dobe." Sasuke said smirking at his lead haired friend. "You'd better believe it!" Naruto yelled, one fist in the air. (LOL!)

Naruto and Sasuke entered the bus. "Just on time." Naruto said paying with eight quarters. Sasuke nodded paying with the metro card.

"Um, excuse me, driver were can I get a new card? I paid for the bus fee, but I don't have enough for my next transportation." An angelic voice said behind Sasuke. "Ha ha, Hinata Hyuga doesn't have enough money, that's a surprise." Another voice scoffed. "Aw, Ino shuddup!" The angelic voice said. "Fine, fine, don't get mad." Ino, I guess, said.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled hugging the petite girl. "Ano, Naruto-kun I can't breathe!" Hinata said.

"Sorry." Naruto said. "Where you guys headin'?" Ino asked. "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY LANDDDDDDD!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok, can you guys sit down, I can't start the bus, oh and miss, if your taking the train there will be a machine there." The driver said. The all nodded and Hinata whispered 'Gomen'.

"OH MY GOD!" Ino yelled. "What's with her?" Sasuke asked Hinata. "Oh, we're going to Disney Land too." Hinata said. "ALRIGHT!" Naruto yelled. Ino laughed while Hinata giggled.

"Quiet Dobe." Sasuke said. "You quiet Teme!" Naruto yelled. "Both of you quiet." Ino and Hinata chorused out.

Naruto and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Self help class, helped with confidence and stuttering." Hinata said. "Ooh!" Naruto said.

"Good for you, now I wonder if they have self help class for loud ramen obsessed people." Sasuke said.

Hinata laughed at that. "I think they do, who did you have in mind?" She said, not noticing that she was flirting with the Uchiha. "You tell me." Sasuke flirted back. "Naruto." Hinata said. They both started laughing.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "Very true Hinata! Hinata?" Ino asked laughing. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Hinata starred into each other's eyes. Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke and Hinata's face, snapping them out of their daze.

"OOOH! Someone's got a crush!" Ino said smiling at the two. Sasuke and Hinata blushed a deep shade of red. "NO I DON'T!" They both yelled. Ino and Naruto laughed.

**At Disney Land/ World:**

"It's 7 o'clock! One hour until the fireworks!" Ino yelled holding onto Naruto's arm while jumping up and down. Hinata nudged Sasuke. "Someone's also got a crush." She whispered. "Also?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blushed. "You..know...Naruto also has a crush on Ino." She lied.

"Aha,ok." Sasuke said hinting that she lied. "So, guys what do you want to do first?" Hinata asked changing the subject. "Can we go on a ride?"Naruto and Ino asked.

Hinata and Sasuke shrugged.

"Sure." They chorused. "ALRIGHT!" The blondes yelled.

"I don't want to go on a ride, you guys go." Hinata and Sasuke said. "Soot yourselves." Ino said as Naruto and her walked off on their adventure.

"We'll meet by the fireworks field at 8!" Naruto yelled back. Hinata and Sasuke nodded.

"So where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked. "The lake, I heard it's beautiful at this time of night." Hinata said. "Hn. At least it's quiet." Sasuke said walking toward the lake, Hinata beside him.

"Did you pass the Jounin exams?" Sasuke asked, suddenly. "Yep!" Hinata said. "Congratulations." Sasuke said smiling, slightly.

"Thanks!" Hinata said hugging him. This surprised him. "Sorry. (-.-')" Hinata said blushing. "It's alright." Sasuke said blushing a little.

They finally arrived at the lake. "It's beautiful! Don't you think Sasuke?" Hinata said running over to the lake. "Yeah, it is." Sasuke said watching Hinata play with the water.

Hinata leaned over a little more. "Waahh!" She yelled before falling into the water. "Great, now I'm socked." Hinata said getting out of the water.

"And your clothes are see-threw." Sasuke said blushing. "DAMN!" Hinata yelled running toward the clothing store.

**20 minutes later:**

Hinata came out with a blue halter, A blue mini skirt, black knee-length boots, and a cropped jeans jacket. Sasuke starred.

"What, oh, I've been hanging out with Ino too much." Hinata said laughing. Sasuke chuckled. "Ok." Was his short reply.

"We have 10 minutes to get to the field." Sasuke said. "Ok. To the field then!" Hinata said.

**At the field:**

"Where were you guys?! We've been waiting for you guys for 10 minutes!" Ino and Naruto yelled. Ino looked Hinata up and down. "OH! YA'LL WENT SHOPPING WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Ino yelled.

"Ino I fell in the lake, so I had to get new clothes." Hinata said sweat dropping. "Oh, ok." Ino said blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah, ooh it's starting!" Naruto yelled pointing to a green firework. "It's pretty, right Naru-kun?" Ino asked. "Naru-kun?" Hinata asked giggling.

"Yeah, it is Ino-chan!" Naruto said smiling brightly.

Sasuke nudged Hinata. "I think his smile is brighter then the fireworks." He whispered in her ear. Hinata giggled nodding. "Yep, someone hit it off while they were alone." Hinata said giggling. Sasuke chuckled nodding.

"Hey Hina-chan! Look at that one it's lavender your favorite color!" Ino said pointing to a lavender colored flower-like firework. "OOOH!" Hinata said starring at the firework with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And that one's light blue! And it's a Libra! Your zodiac sign!" Hinata said smiling at Ino. "I'm a Libra, too!" Naruto yelled. "Hm. I coincidence, ne?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. Sasuke look it's a navy blue! And it's a Leo! Wow, we are lucky tonight, ne Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, too lucky." Hinata said. "Um, come on Hina-chan! Just enjoy the show!" Ino said panicking. "Ino, what did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I paid some guy to do this." Ino said. "Ok." Hinata and Sasuke said plainly. Ino sighed in relief.

"Yo! Can we go eat now? I starving!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah you guys can go, I'm not hungry." Hinata said leaning back. "Same." Sasuke said. "Soot yourselves!" Naruto yelled as he and Ino walked away.

"Sasuke, do you miss them?" Hinata asked. Sasuke lay on the grass. "Yeah, I do." Sasuke said softly. Hinata turned toward Sasuke and gave him a hug.

"I feel your pain." She whispered in his ear. "How, you have a family!" Sasuke yelled. "It's like they're not there anymore. Ever since my mom and Neji's father died, it's like I have no family." Hinata said as tears whelmed up in her eyes.

Sasuke hugged Hinata tightly, fearing that if he let go she might break "Shh." He hushed her.

"Sasuke, who do you miss the most?" Hinata asked. "My mother." He replied.

"Mikoto-sama was a good person." Hinata said crying even more. "You knew her?" He asked. "Our mothers where best friends." Hinata said hugging Sasuke back.

She never wanted to let go. He kissed her scalp.(The top of her head) "Sasuke, will you leave me? I don't want you to leave like the others." Hinata said tears flowing out of her moon like eyes.

"No, Hina, I won't." Sasuke said smiling a real genuine smile. Hinata giggled at her new nick name. "Thanks Sasu!" Hinata said hugging him tighter. "Sasu why haven't I thought of that?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know." Hinata said laughing.

Sasuke nuzzled his nose with Hinata's. "Well, I'll remember that only you can call me that." He whispered. Making her blush. (They're acting like they've known each other for years.)

The last firework shot and Hinata and Sasuke shared a kiss. It was sweet, like vanilla, yet not too sweet. (Sasuke does like sweets! HINATA IS ONE! HAHA!) "WOOOOOOOOO!" Someone yelled. Hinata and Sasuke turned their heads, to find the whole rookie 9, plus Guy's team and the sand siblings.

"INOOOOOOOOOOO! NARUUUUUTO!" They both yelled chasing after the blondes. They all laughed at the brunettes and the blondes.

"One day the will get along." Tenten said smiling at them. "YES THE YOUTHFUL TEENAGERS WILL GET ALONG WELL!" Lee yelled.

Someone threw a rock and it hit Lee on the head, knocking him out cold. "FINALLY!" Gaara yelled, startling everyone.

"Ok, so what now?" Kiba asked. "TO THE RESTURANT!" Chouji yelled. "ARIGHT, cos I really am starving." Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"Alright Dobe, my treat." Sasuke said. Naruto jumped up in the air, then tackled Sasuke thanking him. "Thanks cos I'm broke, used all my money for tickets for this place, for everyone." Naruto said. "Except for me and Hinata! Hinata paid for us!" Ino yelled giving Naruto a noogie.

"Alright, now let's eat." He said fixing his hair. They laughed the rest of the way there and Naruto and Ino shared a kiss, as well as Sasuke and Hinata.

**Ok, there! Man I'm tired! So yeah review, it's a one shot so no next chapter! BYE! **

**I LOVE YA ALL! -mwwwwwwwa!- SEE YA!**

**Sasuke: YUSH!**

**Hinani: One Emo boy Happy, now NEJI!**

**Neji: NOOOOO!**

**Hinani: HAHA! -laughed like a maniac- **

**All: Yeah Bye, before this gets any weirder. **

**Hinani: Review, or I'll send old Gaara out for ya! -smiles sweetly- BYE!**


End file.
